Moonlight Walk
by goldenspringtime
Summary: Stiles finds himself in the woods and Derek finds him.


Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Summary: Stiles finds himself in the woods and Derek find him.

Stiles jumped and looked around him, he found himself in the forest. He was barely able to see that he in was in a forest, due to the fact it was a crescent moon and very little light was shinning. No. no...this was so not good, the woods were dangerous, very dangerous what with the new alpha pack there. He should so not be here. He looked around wildly for any signs of how to get back to town. He looked at the stars trying to find a sign of which way to go, but he hadn't really been into astronomy. So not good so not good. He moved a bit and winced he looked down at the bottom of his feet and saw that they were scratched and bleeding. How had he not woken up? He was bleeding that was even worse.

He knew how he had gotten out there he had been sleep walking. He started sleep walking after his mother had died. He had stopped until... well Scott had turned into a werewolf but he never made his way out of the house before, never mind all the way out to the middle of the forest, and with bleeding feet. He was practically standing out there with a sign that said Stiles Right Here. So very very not good. He eyes and ears were poised looking for anything that was coming, not that with his human eyes or ears he would be able to hear them coming if they were coming. Not to mention the woods barefooted and wearing pajamas and a short sleeved shirt was steadily making him more and more cold.

"Stiles." Stiles jumped then turned around and sighed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Derek asked in his very intense way. Derek so much better then the alphas. Derek may not like him very much but he didn't want him dead., he was pretty sure. Derek had saved him from Issac, and some other times too, he was pretty sure he didn't want him dead.

"Derek, it's really good your here, you don't happen to know the way back to town would you?"

"Why are you out here?! You know the alphas are out here."

"I know that's kind of why I want to get back now." he sniffed loudly.

"Your bleeding."

"I know that's kind of why I want to leave now." Derek nodded and started heading off.

"I guess that mean I should follow you then." he said softly, meant to be to himself but with Derek's supernatural hearing he probably heard him..He winced several times, and worked on trying not to let any grunts or painful sounds out as he followed Derek, as his already injured feet hitting sticks and rocks in the darkness he couldn't really see. He managed to miss seeing a very dark rock and hit it hard enough that he fell over it onto the ground.. He starred up at the stars for a moment as he grit his teeth, as the pain radiated from the spot on his left shin where he had hit the rock. Derek walked into view it was hard to tell what the expression was on his face since it was upside down, but he could guess that it probably didn't look much different then usual.

"Just me give a second, some of us don't have werewolf healing powers." Stiles said through his gritted teeth. Derek nodded at least Stiles thought he did it was a little bit hard to tell upside down and in the low light. Once the pain abated to a tolerable throb he rolled on his hand and knees and then to his feet.

"I'm good." he said, then started limped off, Derek overtook him very easily and Stiles had even more trouble keeping up with him with the limp, although the longer he walked the less he limped, as his pain abated bit by bit. Houses, he saw houses in the distance that was good. Derek stopped and turned around.

"Your bleeding more." now that he mentioned it his feet were feeling more painful, huh the pain in his shin had overtaken the pain in his feet.

"Uh sorry?" What else could he stay he didn't have shoes, and he couldn't see the ground very well. Derek seemed to study him a few moment, Stiles didn't know what for though and it was a little unnerving. He suddenly got onto one knee and started unlacing his shoes.

"Wha?" Stiles said in so oh so eloquent way. Derek took off his shoes and socks, he shoved his socks into his pocket and held out his shoes to him.

"Wha?" Stiles said again stupidly. Was Derek actually offering him his shoes?

"Your blood has a distinct scent you leaving a trail all over the place." Stiles blinked. Oh yeah that made sense. Stiles accepted the shoes and put them on his feet. He stood back up and saw that Derek had already started walking so he hurried up a bit to close the distance between them. It was a lot better then before he's feet start hurt a little but the shoes made it so much better.

The houses were getting closer and Derek wasn't veering off, he just kept going towards them which Stiles was grateful for. If the alphas had caught his scent and were going after him he wanted Derek with him for as long as possible. He however would have never expected that once they got onto sidewalk instead of forest floor that Derek would still stick with him, but stick with him he did. He stuck with him until he was in front of his house.

"Thanks, you know, for a walking me home." Stiles realized that that sounded like they had just gone on a date rather then Derek leading him home from a sleep walking excursion, that wasn't awkward at all.

"What were you doing?" Derek asked.

"I normally go out into alpha pack infested forests in my pj's, I was sleep walking!" Derek frowned.

"Sleep walking."

"Yeah I do that sometimes." Stiles said a little less loudly this time. Derek nodded then turned away.

"Did you want your shoes back?" Derek turned back and looked at him.

"Their full of your blood, no thanks I'll pass."

"Thanks." Stiles said not really sure what else to say. Derek had just given him his shoes. Derek just nodded and started headed off.

"Oh, you owe me $40 bucks." Derek said as he walked away. Stiles smiled that was more like the Derek he knew. He watched until Derek disappeared from sight and sighed and looked at his house. Should he try to sneak into to his room or should he go through the house. He feet hurt too much to try to climb the tree, he would have to climb in order to climb up it. He opened the front door very slowly and heard only a light creaking on the door. He made his way up up the stairs as quietly as he could since his father had very sharp hearing.

He managed to make to his room without waking up his dad and looked down at his bed. It was messy, apparently his sleep walking self wasn't into tidying that was a real pity. He was sleepwalking he managed to sleep walk into the forest, the very very dangerous forest. He couldn't allow that to happen again the, likelihood that Derek would find him again and be in good enough mood to make sure he made it home safely wasn't very likely. He was going to have tie himself to the bed, how kinky.

Review please :)


End file.
